Tony Denison
|yearsactive = 1981-present }}Anthony John Denison (born Anthony John Sarrero) is an American actor best known for his role Andy Flynn in the procedural crime drama series The Closer, as well as its spin-off series Major Crimes. Biography Denison was born Anthony John Sarrero on September 20, 1949, in New York, New York. The name of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Denison graduated from the State University of New York in New Paltz with a Bachelor's Degree. Denison got his first on-screen role in 1981, when he was cast as Moe in the comedic drama film Waitress!. Denison got his first major role in 1986, when he was cast as Ray Luca, a mobster assigned to overlook several casinos owned by the mafia, for 38 episodes of the crime drama series Crime Story. Since then, Denison has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Closer, Major Crimes, All Rise, Agent Emerson, Dirty, Dementia, Clarity, Sons of Anarchy, Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt?, Trattoria, Pizza Man, Prison Break, Boston Legal, Cold Case, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Dead Write, The Lone Gunmen, Castle, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Denison portrayed Sergeant Wayne Weigart in the Season One episode "L.D.S.K.". He is set to reprise the role in the Season Fifteen episode Ghost. Filmography *All Rise - 5 episodes (2019-2020) - Vic Callan *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2005-2020) TV episodes - Wayne Weigart *Agent Emerson (2019) - The General *Murder In-Law (2019) - Will *Frank and Ava (2018) - Adler *Major Crimes - 105 episodes (2012-2018) - Lieutenant Andy Flynn *The Celebrity Perspective (2017) - Guest *Dirty (2016) - Commander Rocco *Dementia (2015) - MC *Clarity (2015) - Malcolm *Sons of Anarchy (2014) - Desmond Harnigan *Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt? (2014) - Cuffy Meigs *Castle (2012) - Mickey Dolan *The Closer - 108 episodes (2005-2012) - Andy Flynn *Trattoria (2012) - Sal Sartini *Pizza Man (2011) - Government Investor *The Whole Truth (2011) - Unknown Character *Answers to Nothing (2011) - Captain *Signal Lost (2009) - Charles Wright *Crash and Burn (2007) - Francis Garrard *Dead Write (2007) - Doctor Bruno Alexander *Prison Break - 5 episodes (2006) - Aldo Burrows *Boston Legal (2006) - Kurt Loomis *Karla (2006) - Detective Burroughs *Murder 101 (2006) - Nelson Raymond *The O.C. (2005) - Bobby Mills *Cold Case (2005) - Mike Doherty *Choker (2005) - Murcer *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Sy Magli *JAG - 3 episodes (2002-2005) - CAG USS Coral Sea/Commander Stefan Stefanopoulos *ER (2004) - Detective Patrie *The D.A. - 2 episodes (2004) - Paul Harper *NYPD Blue (2004) - Tony Grimaldi *Wild Things 2 (2004) - Niles Dunlap *Playmakers - 11 episodes (2003) - Coach George *She Spies (2003) - Arthur Nagin *Chasing Papi (2003) - Agent Quinn *The District (2003) - Sal Corruzo *Art of Revenge (2003) - John Ravich *Now You Know (2002) - Gary Richards *The Tower of Babble (2002) - John *Island Prey (2001) - Peter Thornton (credited as Tony Dennison) *The Haunted Heart (2001) - Bill (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Venomous (2001) - Major General Thomas Sparks *The Lone Gunmen (2001) - FBI Undercover Agent Larry Rose *Rockets' Red Glare (2000) - Marty (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Looking for an Echo (2000) - Ray 'Nappy' Napolitano *Skeleton Woman - Victor (credited as Anthony John Denison) *The Last Producer (2000) - Poker Player (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Walker, Texas Ranger - 2 episodes (2000) - Michael Westmoreland *Surgeon General's Warning (1999) - The Guy *Road Kill (1999) - Mr. Z *Charmed (1998) - Victor Halliwell *Vengeance Unlimited (1998) - Sheriff James Broll (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Melrose Place - 10 episodes (1997) - Jim Reilly *The Corporate Ladder (1997) - Matt Taylor (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Opposite Corners (1997) - Augie Donatello (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Love and Marriage - 5 episodes (1996) - Jack Nardini *For Which He Stands (1996) - Vinnie Grosso (credited as Anthony John Denison) *No One Could Protect Her (1996) - Dan Rayner (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Criminal Passion (1994) - Nathan Leonard (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Men of War (1994) - Jimmy G. (credited as Anthony John Denison) *A Brilliant Disguise (1994) - Andy Manola (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Getting Gotti (1994) - John Gotti (credited as Anthony John Denison) *SeaQuest 2032 (1994) - Bobby (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Full Eclipse (1993) - Jim Sheldon (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Sex, Love and Cold Hard Cash (1993) - Douglas Colson (credited as Anthony John Denison) *The Amy Fisher Story (1993) - Joey Buttafuoco (credited as Anthony John Denison) *The Harvest (1992) - Noel Guzmann (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Lady Boss (1992) - Cooper Turner (credited as Anthony John Denison) *The Price She Paid (1992) - Welles (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Before the Storm (1991) - Unknown Character (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Under Cover (1991) - Dylan Del'Amico (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Child of Darkness, Child of Light (1991) - Father O'Carroll (credited as Anthony John Denison) *City of Hope (1991) - Rizzo (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Under Cover (1991) - Dylan Del'Amico (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Little Vegas (1990) - Carmine de Carlo (credited as Anthony John Denison) *The Girl Who Came Between Them (1990) - Barry Huntoon (credited as Anthony John Denison) *I Love You Perfect (1989) - Alan (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Full Exposure: The Sex Tapes Scandal (1989) - Lt. James Thompson (credited as Anthony Denison) *Wiseguy - 4 episodes (1988-1989) - John Henry Raglin (credited as Anthony Denison) *The Great Escape II: The Untold Story (1988) - Lieutenant Mike Corery (credited as Anthony John Denison) *Crime Story - 38 episodes (1986-1988) - Ray Luca (credited as Anthony Denison) *Just Married (1986) - Russell (credited as A.J. Denison) *Waitress! (1981) - Moe (credited as Anthony Sarrero) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors